Volver a empezar
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Se levantó tambaleante, su vida se había convertido en miseria. El fénix curó su dolorido corazón y lo convirtió en cenizas. Despertó, dolió y lloró cuando renació. No existe nada más angustiante que el futuro incierto. (Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books).
1. Fénix

Holas!

Sí, comenzando con algo nuevo ;) y que mejor que un reto. Me costó un monton hacer 500 palabras uuf... pero aquí esta.

Creo que escribiré dos mas, así haber que les parece.

Bye.

 **Adv:** Slash, mención solamente.

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books.

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Fenix**

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos cuando vio aquel desastre en la que fue su casa. Las pisadas huecas fueron el único sonido en aquella destruida estancia, ahora solo había polvo, cenizas y escombros.

Nadie podía ayudarla, los elfos habían muerto, lo sabía, no podía sentir su magia.

Tensó la mandíbula cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría recoger sus pertenencias. Era una real suerte que los Aurores no hubiesen irrumpido. La mansión estaba en manos del Ministerio y ella había quedado en la calle. Sola. No merecía eso. Lucius, sí, pero ella no. Su único maldito error había sido seguir a su marido, aquel que había jurado protegerla de todo y todos. No lo cumplió, ahora estaba en Azkaban de por vida pudriéndose más aún de lo que estaba.

Cierto era que le habían ofrecido asilo, pero no quería vivir de la lastima ajena. Los Greengrass, Astoria había sido la prometida de Draco por lo que era obvio el porqué de la invitación: mera cortesía o compromiso. La segunda persona era su hermana Andrómeda, invitación que, de hecho, la había más que sorprendido. No había hablado con ella, pero tampoco estaba muy interesada en tomar lo que le ofrecía.

—Usted no debería estar aquí —dijo alguien a su espalda.

—Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí, Harry.

Ella se giró y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy Auror _debo_ estar aquí, además no quiero ver como la sacan de aquí sin miramientos —le dijo fríamente.

—No te preocupes, me voy. Es una lástima ver que no moverías un dedo por mí, a pesar de todo.

—Que me haya salvado la vida no quiere decir que le deb…

—No, tienes razón. No quiere decir que me debas algo, pero pensé ilusamente, como hijo, que todo sería distinto si te ayudábamos.

—Agradezco que no me haya delatado ante él.

Narcissa suspiró —De la misma manera en la que ahora le estas agradeciendo a mi hijo, ¿Verdad?

—Lo que paso con Draco fue un desliz, algo que jamás debería haber ocurrido. Él y yo…

—No digas su nombre, menos cuando su muerte… —parpadeó rápidamente desviando la mirada— es tan reciente.

— ¿Muerte? ¿Draco murió? —preguntó atontado.

Narcissa miró por sobre Harry para cerciorarse de que ningún Auror hubiese llegado. Era cierto, la sacarían sin ningún miramiento —Sí, pensé que lo sabías, pero me doy cuenta de que nunca amaste a mi hijo. Por lo menos el murió pensando lo contrario.

—Yo lo ama…, pero… yo… no —parpadeó aguantando las lágrimas.

—No podías enfrentar el mundo —sonrió un poco—. Lo supe desde que él me dijo que te amaba y que estaban juntos. Curaste su corazón y lo convertiste en cenizas.

—Narcissa…

—Usted no debe estar aquí, señora Malfoy —la potente voz de Kingsley le heló la sangre a ambos.

—Ya me voy —dio un paso atrás, pero fue retenida firmemente por dos Aurores.

—Déjenla ir —susurró el moreno—. Yo le pedí que viniera.

Los hombres la soltaron y Narcissa se alejó, volvería a empezar.


	2. Cenizas

Holas!

Sí, nuevo capítulo :)

Esta vez viene de parte de Draco, ojala les guste,

Bye.

 **Adv** : Slash, mención.

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books.

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Cenizas**

 _Tembló._

 _El más ligero rose del agua contra su piel le hizo tiritar. Las heridas dolían, caminar fue una odisea entre la desnivelada tierra, pero tenía que hacerlo. No había pasado por tanto para darse por vencido._

 _Los menos lastimados ayudaban a los heridos, él lo estaba, pero nadie se le acercaría._

 _La algarabía era más fuerte a medida que se iba acercando al destruido patio. Fue entonces, a cinco metros desde donde estaba, que lo vio. Fue tan claro, tan doloroso, como un puñal en el estómago. Traición. Realidad._ Te lo dije, _proclamó su voz interna. Él había sido su fénix, había curado su dolorido corazón y ahora lo había convertido en cenizas en tan solo unos segundos._

…

 _Cinco años después._

— ¿Podrás con él verdad?

La mujer bufó regresando su mirada al libro que sostenía —Soy muy capaz, gracias por confiar en mí.

—No es que no lo haga, es solo que también…

Narcissa levantó la mirada y se preguntó, no por primera vez, ¿Por qué vivía con su querida hermana? —Teddy también se queda, lo sé, puedo cuidarlo.

La morena suspiró —Lo sé. Es solo que…

Se interrumpió mirando al hombre que estaba en la cama. Dormido, muerto o en un profundo sueño.

Su sobrino.

—Draco… —murmuró Narcissa al tiempo que también lo miraba.

Andrómeda se acercó y le acaricio los rubios cabellos con delicadeza —Ten confianza.

—A veces me pregunto ¿Si esto es un castigo para mí o para él?

—Para ninguno —murmuró la mujer—. Nada puede ser tan malo. Algún día despertara y no querrá ver esa tristeza en ti.

—Gracias —susurró acercándose. Bien, la respuesta a su pregunta estaba ahí. Su hermana había sido la única que le abrió las puertas con su hijo en esas condiciones. Lo Greengrass se horrorizaron cuando supieron que Draco estaba así, Astoria proclamó de inmediato que el compromiso fuera cancelado. Tuvo que morderse el orgullo y pedirle a su hermana ayuda. Ella aceptó diciendo que el pasado tenía que ser enterrado, y que el presente y futuro eran lo importante.

—De nada. Debo irme.

Narcissa se sentó en la cama de Draco mirándolo —Dale mis saludos a Potter. Lo felicitaría, pero… —Narcissa la miró y esta asintió. Ambas lo sabían. Andrómeda por verlo más seguido y Narcissa al verlo aquel día hace cinco años—. Dile que trate de ser feliz.

…

 _Lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Draco, pero la lluvia las disimuló._

 _Su cuerpo cedió. El agotamiento y la desilusión fueron todo lo que necesito para hundirse. Lo había dado todo. Había creído en él, en sus palabras y promesas. Se lo dijeron tantas veces, pero por primera vez decidió confiar, después de todo era un Gryffindor y a aun así lo había traicionado de la peor manera._

 _Ahora todo su ser sería cenizas. El tiempo se encargaría de alejarlo lentamente de la conciencia._

 _Susurró el hechizo que alguna vez había leído._

 _Quizás en la otra vida podría volver a empezar._


	3. Renacer

Holaaas!

Tercera parte desde la perspectiva de Andromeda ;)

Espero que les guste.

¡Gracias por comentar, dar favoritos y follows!

Bye.

 **Adv:** Mención Slash.

 **dracoforever** : ¡Gracias por comentar! Obvio que hay continuación. Creo que este y otro mas ;)

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books.

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Renacer**

Andrómeda se escondió cuando una preciosa Ginny Weasley se movió por el pasillo hacia el que sería su marido. No se lo había dicho a Narcissa, pero no había aceptado la invitación al matrimonio; primero porque no estaba de acuerdo y segundo porque Harry no había hecho caso a sus consejos.

Creía que estaba cometiendo un error al casarse tan joven. Había terminado su carrera como Medimago y dos meses después se casaba. Movió la cabeza, había sido testigo muda de la relación que había mantenido con su sobrino. Harry estaba cegado por los comentarios y el pasado. Se había dejado envolver por todos y ahora se estaba hundiendo. No existe nada más doloroso que el futuro incierto sin la persona que amas.

Los observó a todos. Hipócritas. La mayoría de ellos sabía que el matrimonio no debería efectuarse, pero ahí estaban. Ella también, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Detenerlo? Podría, sí, pero Harry siendo tan cabezota lo haría de igual manera.

El Ministro comenzó a recitar la unión con un discurso infinitamente largo.

Llegado al punto de unión mágica.

Andrómeda sintió una pesada mirada, Harry la había visto. Él estaba dudando, quería dar un paso al costado no sabiendo que Draco estaba vivo, _dormido_.

El chico desvió la mirada cuando levantó la varita y finalmente la unión se concretaba.

La mujer se fue antes de que diera una respuesta.

…

Narcissa estaba histérica cuando llegó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Despertó hace unos minutos. Sus ojos están abiertos, pero no habla… solo se queja —susurró con voz quebrada.

Andrómeda fue hasta la habitación donde estaba su sobrino. Podía sentir como su magia estaba descontrolada.

—Draco —los ojos grises la miraron—. Oh, cariño, no llores. Sé que no me recuerdas, pero soy tu tía Andrómeda. Cissy llama al medimago.

—Ya estoy aquí —murmuró una voz desde el umbral.

No necesitó mirar para saber quién era. La pregunta era ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—No te acerques a mi hijo, Potter.

—Soy su única opción, Narcissa —Harry se acercó a Andrómeda—. Sé que tiene preguntas y yo también, pero necesito revisarlo.

La mujer miró a su hermana —Deja que lo haga.

Narcissa frunció los labios —De acuerdo, pero me quedó.

…

Andrómeda fue testigo de la habilidad de Harry como Medimago. Movía su varita de un lado a otro, mientras Draco evitaba su mirada.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminó y miró a ambas mujeres —Podría presentar dificultades motrices al estar tanto tiempo acostado, una herida en su pierna ha sanado completamente.

— ¿Por qué no habla?

—Él puede hablar.

—Draco…

Frunció el ceño: —No… se quien… eres.

— ¿Por qué no me recuerda? —preguntó Narcissa temerosa.

—No tiene…

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —su voz sonó confusa y ronca por el tiempo que no había hablado.

—Draco…

— ¿Quiénes eres tú?

—Narcissa creo que necesitamos hablar.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente cedió dejando a Andrómeda con Draco.

— ¿Por qué estas mintiendo?

Él chico la miró —Porque volveré a empezar y los necesito fuera de mi vida.


End file.
